Cambio de reglas
by Regaliz de Coco
Summary: Ella es el oráculo... Pero él es el dios. Puede cambiar las reglas siempre que quiera ¿no?


Cambio de reglas

_¿Por qué no?_

Su voz es apenas un susurro provocativo, una suave caricia que atraviesa mi mente. Porque sí, él sí puede hacer eso. Habla dentro de mi cabeza constantemente y entonces ¡zas! Se materializa de la nada. Detrás de mi, delante, al lado de la puerta… Una vez incluso tumbado a mi lado. Me ha sorprendido en tantas situaciones que vivo con una especie de miedo constante a que me pille en la ducha. Porque, la verdad, si me ha espiado mientras me duchaba prefiero no saberlo.

Pero es la primera vez que me lo dice de manera tan… Directa. Espero que no sea cierto. Es decir, soy el oráculo y además siempre he tenido un excelente sexto sentido pero espero con todas mis fuerzas equivocarme en esta ocasión. ¿El dios Apolo encaprichado de mi? Eso me puede causar problemas y… Y no quiero que me haga daño. Porque sé muy bien que los dioses solo juegan con los mortales y no quiero que me haga daño. Porque sé que lo hará si le dejo y… Basta ya, no me puedo permitir pensar en otra posibilidad.

Pero por otro lado siempre se ha portado bien conmigo. Es amable, siempre sonríe y siempre tiene alguna idiotez en la punta de la lengua, listo para conseguir que me ria a carcajadas, no importa lo preocupada, cansada o harta que esté, siempre consigue animarme... Y es tan cariñoso. Habla con tranquilidad y siempre sonriente. Y me mira de una manera que me hace sentir especial (lo cual es una completa ridiculez. Tiene miles de años, ¿cuántas habrán pensado eso antes que yo?)

He intentado mantener las distancias, pero he fracasado estrepitosamente. Apolo ha logrado hacerse un hueco en mi vida como un amigo, un compañero que está ahí siempre y… No os mentiré si os digo que en el fondo lo quiero como a algo más que un amigo…

¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? El es dios, yo oráculo, eso es igual a incompatible, absurdo, sin sentido, IMPOSIBLE o Error Not Found, como lo queráis llamar.

Por otro lado me ha ayudado mucho en los momentos duros, cuando siento que la situación me supera, el espíritu de Delfos me deja agotada o simplemente necesito descansar a gusto.

Por ejemplo aquel día. Ocurrió unos días después de convertirme en el oráculo y formular la Profecía de los Siete. La cuestión es que yo iba dando vueltas por el Campamento, explorando. La pequeña cueva que se convertiría en mi "casa" aun no estaba habilitada y no me gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en la Casa Grande. El señor D me miraba como a una hormiga (bueno, lo hace con todos) y Quirón… Comprendedme, por aquel tiempo me imponía mucho respeto (que ahora también pero es todo más relajado. Además yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué esperaban de mi).

La cuestión es que no sé por qué en mitad del bosque al gracioso del espíritu de Delfos le dio por hacer aparición.

Veréis. Formular una profecía es como… Como si alguien te sacara a patadas de tu propio cuerpo para devolverte a el magullado y drogado a más no poder.

Nada agradable, la verdad.

No sé si llegué a caer el suelo, pero sí se que cuando me recuperé de esa especie de desmayo alguien que estaba sentado tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo y me acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente, casi de manera paternal. Me dijo que estuviera tranquila, me dio de beber y comer para recuperar las fuerzas y hasta bromeó un poco. Al final, me senté, aun algo mareada y ya más consciente de lo que hacía, me fijé bien en el.

-¿Apolo?- el hombre rubio, alto y de músculos bien definidos, perfectos ojos azules me dedicó una sonrisa perfecta enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Demasiada perfección junta. Aquello no me gustaba ni un pelo.

-El mismo ¿Te encuentras mejor, Rachel?- ¿Y se sabía mi nombre? Uy, peor. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era su oráculo. Bueno "suyo" o sea, es el dios de las profecías y el oráculo de Delfos... Vale, dejémoslo en suyo.

-Si señor, muchas gracias-me puse de pie. Demasiado deprisa. Me tambaleé y él fue a ayudar, pero me puse recta. No sabía qué podía esperar el de mi, que podía pedirme ¿no es como mi patrón o algo similar? Ahora tengo más confianza en este mundo de locura, pero por aquel entonces, siendo una oráculo novata el solo pensar que podía tener algún tipo de expectativa puesta en mi, me daba pánico. Y no quería acabar como mi predecesora (a la que maldijo Hades, pero eso es otra larga historia).

Sin embargo a Apolo pareció divertirle mi formalidad.

-Me alegro. Los comienzos son duros. Créeme, lo sé. Si necesitas algo, bueno, solo piensa en mí.

-Gracias, pero…-antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Apolo se esfumo con un chasquido de dedos, transportándome así al porche de la Casa Grande en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Estoy tardando demasiado en contestar, puedo casi sentir su impaciencia, su enfado incluso.

_No_ le contesto mentalmente, cerrando los ojos. Negándome a hacerme ilusiones infundadas. Con un suspiro me siento en mi cama. La misma cama en la que él apareció un día.

La pesadilla me hacía gritar. No podía más, daba vueltas por la cama. Era horrible y tan aterradora... Solo quería despertar, necesitaba despertar. Y lo hice. Me desperté agitada, envuelta en un sudor frío y desagradable, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba confundida. No podía saber hasta qué punto el sueño podía llegar a ser realidad, si era un sueño profético o una simple pesadilla. Me costaba pensar con claridad ya que me sentía algo adormilada. Me dijo que no llorara, que todo estaba bien. Susurró en mi mente, suavemente. Me abrazó y me tumbó otra vez. Besó mi frente, me dio su calor como un rayo de sol, me tumbó de nuevo con delicadeza, me abrazó por detrás y susurró con suavidad en mi oído. Todo iría bien, mañana sería otro día y lo vería todo con más claridad, el cielo sería azul y los pájaros cantarían, haría brillar el sol con más fuerza, los ciervos saltaban y las gacelas también y mil tonterías más hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida de nuevo.

_Pero quiero una explicación, Rachel. ¿Por qué no? _Mi mente se llena de su voz aterciopelada, suave y llena de energía y de imágenes. De todo tipo. Imágenes sensuales, puestas de sol, cosas agradables a la vista, caricias, olor a chocolate…

Chocolate ¿Cuántas veces habíamos comido chocolate juntos mientras él recitaba esos horripilantes haiku y yo le corregía, le decía que le faltaban o sobraban sílabas? ¿Cuántas veces había empezado a hablar conmigo en griego antiguo solo para demostrarme que era perfectamente capaz de entrar en su mundo? Demasiadas.

_Porque no. Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Eres un dios y yo soy el oráculo, con todo lo que ello conlleva y significa._ Esa es mi respuesta. Me gusta ser el oráculo. Es mi destino y lo estoy cumpliendo. Me lo paso bien en el Campamento, he hecho nuevos amigos, conozco este mundo tan curioso y que creo que no acabaré de entender, mi propio mundo aunque ya no lo veo igual. Pero es una carga pesada. Es complicado saber el futuro. Siempre es agitado y más ahora con la madre tierra haciendo de las suyas…

_¿Qué es lo que según tu significa? _Puedo sentir su sonrisa burlona en mi mente y un beso en el cuello. Me estremezco cuando la imagen, la dulce sensación de su beso llena mi mente. Quiere que recuerde, me está haciendo recordar…

En mi escuela/internado para señoritas todo estaba tan aburrido como siempre. Acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba envuelta en una toalla cuando él apareció mientras me echaba crema en las piernas.

Di un salto y él rió a carcajadas.

-¡Apolo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debí llegar cinco minutos antes pero estaba liadillo-me miró de arriba abajo, con una ceja arqueada y asintió lentamente, como si estuviera dándome nota en un certamen de reinas de belleza. Lo fulminé con la mirada-. ¡Venga, no me mires así! Estás muy guapa con el pelo mojado. Muy… sexy.

Ahí me debatí entre lanzarle el secador a la cabeza (ey, con Cronos bastó un peine, Apolo con un secador ya va al Tártato…) o taparme como una monja para el resto de mis días y raparme la cabeza. Descarté al idea de inmediato. Adoro mi pelo y me gusta mi ropa y… Bueno, lo del secador me parecía cruel.

-¿Has venido por algún motivo en especial?

-Sí, tienes los hombros tensos.

-¿Qué más te da que tenga los hombros tensos?-pregunté. ¿Poe qué soltaba cosas tan ilógicas así porque sí?

-Mucho, quiero tener a mi oráculo en buenas condiciones, no sea que luego le de por pedir la baja- mi cara de póker fue absolutamente impresionante. Como ya he dicho siempre tiene alguna idiotez en la punta de la lengua para hacerme reír, pero no me quería reír ¡Estaba en mi baño como Pedro por su casa! ¿Y mi intimidad qué? Me sentía acosada.

-Venga, no seas tonta-sonrió y se puso detrás de mi. Me quedé sentada sobre el borde de la bañera, a punto de decir algo. Algo tipo "quita de encima" pero… Bueno, quizá no me importara que estuviera cerca de mi. Por supuesto mi parte sensata (la cual es muy pequeña, aunque ahora que soy el oráculo y tengo más responsabilidades, la uso más) me gritaba "PELIGRO, PELIGRO ¿Ves al dios super sexy de ahí en frente? ¿Sí? PUES HUYE DE ÉL. No se toca, caca. Fus fus" Claro, pasé de lo que me gritaba la parte sensata.

Y empezó a masajearme los hombros con suavidad y empecé a relajarme casi sin darme cuenta.

-Soy el dios de la medicina también ¿lo olvidas?

-No, no lo olvido. Eres multiusos. Como Hermes.

-No compares…

-De acuerdo…- bajó un poco y otro poco y… Vale, no sé si pensaba seguir bajando pero no pensaba quitarme la toalla para que siguiera, no estaba tan loca. Y después de un ratillo estaba mucho mejor. Como una rosa, para qué mentir. Cada vez masajeaba más suave y más lento, como una caricia sobre mis hombros y entonces me estremecí al sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Me quedé paralizada un segundo en el cual a Apolo le dio tiempo para besarme otra vez en la línea de la mandíbula. Carraspeé y me aparté un poco.

-No…

-Perdona-carraspeó y sonrió un poco. Pero yo ya estaba tensa otra vez. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si bien una parte de mi seguía dando saltitos como una quinceañera enamorada, por otra parte sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno-. Ey, alegra la cara. Traigo helado de caramelo- intenté sonreír.

-¿De caramelo?

-Sí- me pasó una tarrina y una cuchara. El cogió otra y seguimos bromeando y hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, como dos buenos amigos…

* * *

_Tu lo sabes mejor que yo. No citas, no chicos. Nada de eso. Virgen para siempre._ Me resulta irritante tener que contarle lo que obviamente sabe. No es que me importe tanto como se supone que debe. La verdad, puedo vivir con ello… Aunque esa típica adolescente tontorrona también es parte de mi, y eso es lo que en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, me pesa ser el oráculo. Nunca sabré lo que es tener una aventura o lo que es disfrutar de una relación formal o que me rompan el corazón (lo cual me puedo ahorrar y aunque no lo admita ya me está ocurriendo). Lo que digo es que cierta parte de la vida la voy a perder, no podré experimentar esas sensaciones. Así que no es el hecho en si de no tener relaciones (románticas y sexuales) sino perderme esas experiencias.

_Sabes que soy tu dios ¿verdad? El espíritu de Delfos está consagrado a mi_. Hace una pausa, una pausa lenta y pesada. Sé que está detrás de mi cuando siento rayos de sol a mi espalda. No miento. Cada vez que llega es como si me bañara un rayo de sol.

-Puedo cambiar las reglas de mi propio juego, Rachel- solo susurra, por primera vez desde que lo conozco completamente serio. Acaricia mi pelo, justo detrás de la oreja y hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

¿Por qué hay una parte de mi corazón que desea desesperadamente que me lance a sus brazos, que me entregue por completo a él? No debería ser así.

-¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un juego?- me giro para mirarle a los ojos, en el fondo dolida.

-No-se acerca a mi, serio aunque puedo sentir que se arrepiente de haber dicho eso-. Sabes que no lo eres. Eres mucho más.

_Eres mucho más_ las palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, pero no cuajan. No hace falta tener muchas luces para saber que no soy ni la primera ni la última a la que le dirá eso. Es más, es posible que otra de sus formas esté en la otra punta del país diciéndole lo mismo a otra persona.

Aparto la mirada solo para toparme con su cuadro, su retrato. ¿Por qué tuve que pintarlo a él en ese maldito lienzo? ¿Por qué con tanto de talle, con tanto cuidado y tanto amor? ¿Por qué con tanta perfección?

-Quiero aprender música-le dije.

-¿Voz o instrumento?- preguntó el dios, interesado.

-Instrumento. Guitarra o piano.

-¿Quieres que te de mi bendición o algo así?-sonrió.

-Algo así- sonreí también y me levanté de un saltito, sonriente. Me acerqué un poco y le miré con cara de niña buena. Él hizo como que se lo pensaba.

-Está bien. Pero quiero algo a cambio-le miré con una ceja alzada-. Quiero un cuadro. Un cuadro tuyo.

-Un retrato de ti- asintió mientras se tiraba en un sofá-. A ver si adivino ¿En pleno amanecer?

-¿Tan previsible soy?- reí sin poder evitarlo.

-No, no lo eres en absoluto.

* * *

Y accedí a pintar el maldito cuadro, uno de los más bonitos que he pintado y eso me da rabia porque me recuerda constantemente lo que no quiero demostrar. Que me he enamorado de un dios. Como una idiota.

Con delicadeza, alza mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto al fin.

-Eres especial.

-Enhorabuena señorita Dare, es usted la millonésima mujer a la que el dios Apolo le ha dicho eso-digo con fingida voz cantarina.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Por las otras?

-Lo dices como si no fuera nada-sacudo la cabeza-. Veo a tus hijos todos los días y no son pocos…- la luz del atardecer entra en la cueva, creando suaves matices de luz en su pelo.

-Sabes que no te puedo prometer…

-Fidelidad y un futuro feliz-le corto-. No me puedes asegurar nada de eso. Porque claro, estarás un tiempo conmigo, no demasiado y después ¿qué? Seré yo la que quede destrozada, la que no volverá a ser la misma. Tu seguirás siendo… Tu.

-Nunca te haría daño.

-¿Por qué me estás soltando todos los topicazos? ¿Cuándo me dejes también lo harás?

-No te dejaré- dice, con voz firme. Y tengo ganas de llorar, sabéis. Porque las palabras me están haciendo daño y porque estos sentimientos son de los que se deben quedar enterrados para nunca salir.

-Lo harás. Si no es porque te aburres de mi será porque creerás que ya soy demasiado vieja o qué se yo.

-No-acaricia mi rostro con suavidad. Besa la punta de mi nariz, mi mejilla, con tanta ternura y devoción que por un momento me lo creo. Creo que es real.

-Bueno entonces seré la chica con la que te desfogarás de vez en cuando. Nada más- me cruzo de brazos. Él pone una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura. Como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper-. Pero yo también siento. No puedo ser solo tu muñequita eso… Eso me rompería por dentro y lo sabes.

-No serás mi muñequita.

-¿Y si yo me enamorara de otro? ¿Qué harías entonces? Cambiarías las reglas otra vez, sin importarte mi felicidad… -Apolo aprieta los dientes. Yo sé que él puede llegar a ser muy celoso, tengo recuerdos muy antiguos que lo demuestran. Me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me mira casi con furia. Parece que… Brilla. Por un momento incluso me asusto.

-Escúchame bien, Rachel Elizabeth Dare- acerca su rostro al mío. Tanto que puedo sentir su aliento, nuestras narices se tocan, nuestros labios casi se rozan-. Me gustas. Mucho y no, no eres como las demás. Tu eres divertida, alegre, extrovertida. Eres una artista, en todos los sentidos. Estás loca y eres responsable a la vez, eres divertida pero te preocupas por las cosas más pintorescas, empatizas con todo el mundo y… Me conoces. Me conoces bien aunque quizá no te des cuenta- intento no escuchar. Probablemente todo es mentira- Rachel yo creo que… Podemos intentar algo.

-Pero… No deberíamos y no quiero a un mini-Apolo con el apellido Dare y… -antes de que pueda continuar, siento sus labios sobre los míos. Unos labios cálidos y suaves que saben… Bueno, a rayos de sol.

-Sabes que el deber me importa más bien poco y… Bueno, lo otro no tiene por qué pasar...-Cierra los ojos y juntamos nuestras frentes. Él me abraza. Parece que esto también le cuesta-. No pienso cambiar las reglas otra vez si esto no sale bien.

-Sí, seguro…

-Lo juro por el Estigio. Si no eres feliz conmigo serás libre de intentarlo con quien desees. Quiero que seas feliz.

Estoy impactada. Ese gesto… No me lo esperaba. Pero tengo una corazonada. Quizá no sea más que una idiotez pero aun así es fuerte.

Y lo que ha prometido es un gesto realmente bello y… Y ahora que me está besando de nuevo simplemente me dejo llevar. He aguantado por demasiado tiempo demasiadas emociones y ahora salen todas a la luz.

Rabia, anhelo, felicidad, amor, cariño, calor y frío, deseo, pasión, tristeza, añoranza… Y salen en forma de desesperadas caricias y besos tan intensos que quitan el aliento.

Y toda la angustia y al preocupación sale sola. Porque lo que más deseaba era dejarme caer en sus brazos sin importar lo demás y ahora no importa.

Soy su oráculo ¿no? Puede cambiar las reglas del juego y lo está haciendo, aunque sea mucho más que un juego.

Y en cada susurro y en cada te quiero va una parte de mi, una parte de mi corazón, en cada roce hay una emoción diferente, cada vez que una de mis barreras cae también una suya se derrumba.

Y ahora sí se lo que es rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, se lo que significa ser amada en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. Y se lo que es reírse como una niña enamorada y lo que es sentirse acariciada por los rayos del sol. Sé lo que es entregarse por completo a una persona… Y que te corresponda.

Y no hay nada mejor que esa sensación.


End file.
